A vehicle, for example an automobile, typically requires preventive and/or corrective maintenance at some point in time during its lifetime. By way of example, a manufacturer of a vehicle may recommend changing the oil, flushing the coolant system, rotating the tires, etc. after a corresponding mileage milestone is reached. In another example, a tail light, a tire, the brake pads, etc. may need to be replaced after burning out, going flat, wearing down, etc. Often, the owner of a vehicle has a mechanic perform maintenance on the vehicle.
In some instances, a vehicle warranty may require that a particular service be performed by a certified or factory authorized mechanic. If the service is performed by an unauthorized mechanic and results in damage to the vehicle, the guarantor of the warranty may inadvertently provide remuneration for invalid claims. To mitigate such, a guarantor may attempt to detect service by an unauthorized mechanic through manually inspecting the parts of a vehicle and/or identifying indications of service, and comparing such to service records produced by a claimant that identify the service performed and the mechanic who performed the service.
With one approach, the guarantor may look for components that appear newer than surrounding parts. With this approach, an individual can potentially visually detect a new part by comparing the amount and covering percentage of dirt or other contaminants on the outside of a part to that of surrounding parts. With another approach, the guarantor can compare the serial number of all vehicle parts to those that were in the vehicle when it was sold. Upon finding a discrepancy, the guarantor may request that a claimant provide documentation identifying the mechanic who performed a repair or service.
Unfortunately, these approaches require physical inspection of the vehicle. In some instances, physical inspection may not reveal some new components. Furthermore, some repairs or service work do not require new components. In addition, used parts may be put back in place prior to vehicle inspection. Furthermore, some components may not become dirty or rapidly become dirty. Moreover, internal engine components cannot be easily inspected.